


From A ~ Z : A DooSeob Dictionary

by EasySquishy



Category: Beast (Band), Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasySquishy/pseuds/EasySquishy
Summary: It's the small things that we notice the least that we miss the most, the simple gestures that was once nothing more than that, that we yearn to feel all over again.





	1. A

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired strongly from the book of David Levithan's "A Lover's Dictionary". Each chapter will be a letter, so expect 26 chapters or so. 
> 
> Thank you for the support. :)

**Awkward**  
_/ˈôkwərd/ adj._

Doojoon was always early. No matter how late he left the training room, he was always the first one there, practicing as if he hadn't been doing that a few hours ago. Eye bags weighed heavily, yet those sharp brown eyes that stared at his own reflection showed much determination. He wasn't the greatest dancer, which only had him decide that he needed to keep practicing.

The practice room door opened and a new face appeared peaking inside. A small round face, large ears (that seemed to stick out more because his face was small), bright eyes, a button nose, and a bright smile. He didn't glance towards the door, he just watched through the reflection of the person through the huge mirror. He couldn't remember the name, but he had seen him before when he was still under JYP Entertainment. The smile on the guy's face meant that he knew him and he walked right up to the clueless man.

"Doojoon-sshi! You're here too!" There was no response from the other, and he had to go get closer and he had to say it again, "Doojoon-sshi! You're here!", Doojoon reached for the remote and lowered the volume of the music he was practicing to when he realized the guy was talking to him. He blinked and tilted his head, "Ah, I..I'm sorry...I don't....what's your name again?" The bright smile on the boy's lips faded and a pout formed on this lips. "Aye.....forgot me already? Well we didn't exactly talk a lot then, so that's okay," the pout disappeared almost instantly and the smile easily returned.

"Yang Yoseob! Remember?"

* * *

**Ambition**  
_/ˈ amˈbiSH(ə)n/ noun_

People who find themselves in the same space, the same area, the same room usually have the same interest, same goal, same dreams; Cube Entertainment was filled with young hopefuls. Each one having the same goal and dream but with different reasons. Everyone had a back story, everyone had hardships that they have faced. Some though, had been longer in this trainee business than the rest. 

"Six?" His eyes widened, Yoseob nodded, "I don't have the face so--" an exasperated sigh left Doojoon's lips, feeling amazed at the same time, sad for his friend. "That's a long time. I'm sure you'll make it."

Smiles were exchanged, a polite nod. Yoseob could only hope, Doojoon could only hope. Both their futures were ladened with the unknown. 

* * *

 

**Alliance**  
_/ˈəˈlīəns/noun_

Training camp was like school. There will always be cliques, there will always be groups that stuck together. Some groups would be identified as the popular ones and there were those who were known for their notoriety. Doojoon and Yoseob were known to be the latter.

"Don't talk to those. They're horrible," whispered one of the trainees to an aspiring rapper that just joined in the ranks of Cube Entertainment. The new guy looked over at the direction of the two boys who seemed to be having fun, laughing their asses off something so childish, a drawing of sorts on a piece of paper. Junhyung bit his lips, "They're bad news huh?" The trainee could only agree. 

The image of the two boys, happy, despite hearing this and that, happily looking at each other and talking to others animated, welcoming, it made him wonder. 

 


	2. B

**Boisterous**  
_/ˈboist(ə)rəs/ adj._

Similarities. The way both their eyes turned into crescents, the edges of their eyes crinkled as their mouths were left agape. Loud laughter filling the room, one high pitched compared to the other. Sprawled on the floor were two boys, clutching their stomachs as they laughed for a good minute or two. Doojoon wiped his eyes as he looked over at Yoseob and Yoseob looked back at him and with just that, laughter spurted out of their lips and they were back laughing on the floor.

* * *

**Bicker**   
_/ˈbikər/ verb_

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I TOLD YOU TO DO!"

 

"YAH! DON'T SCREAM AT ME! I DID WHAT I COULD!" 

 

"WHAT? YOU'RE LAME!"

"LAME? ME? EXCUSE ME?"

 

"YES YOU. WHO ELSE BABO!"

 

The two boys screamed at each other back and forth as they smashed the buttons on the panel of an arcade machine. Eyes focused on the screen, shoving each other once in a while and tongue clicking, this would go on for hours.

* * *

 

**Blithe**   
_/ˈblīT͟H,blīTH/ adj._

He'd always catch himself staring. It was like he couldn't tear his eyes away from him, and would easily find him in the crowd. There was something about him, he brought something with him. The atmosphere around him would always brighten, no matter who he was with or where he was and it brought Doojoon at ease. Between the two of them, he hasn't gone through the repeated rejection like Yoseob did so it always left him amazed how someone that's been kicked and beaten down over and over, still be as joyous and bright. 

With every smile that came from the other's face, the better he felt, the brighter the future came to be. 


	3. C

**Curious**   
_/ˈkyo͝orēəs/ adj._

 

There are days wherein there was no time to go home. The buses were closed for the night and neither one of them had enough money to get their asses home. It was these times wherein they found shelter in public saunas or the dance studio where they've spent their days; from early morning til past midnight the next day. It wasn't something new, and it was a sad state that left the two boys curled up side by side as exhaustion slowly took over. The rare instances where they found no awkwardness with looking at each other in the eyes as they spilled their hearts out to each other. Once or twice they'd find themselves crying as they questioned their dreams. Was this worth it? Eventually one of them would end up dozing off first. Eyes no longer able to stay open. The other was left staring still. Watching closely as the other boy's chest rose and fell. The tear-stained face looked peaceful and somehow, ethereal. 

Sometimes, he wondered. Sometimes Yoseob couldn't fall asleep and found his peace of mind as he watched the other sleep. Their close proximity had Doojoon's warm and slow breath kiss Yoseob's skin.

_"How would it feel to have your lips on mine?"_

* * *

 

**Confusion**   
_/kənˈfyo͞oZHən/ noun_

 

"Yoseobbie, you have to remember that......"

 

Doojoon's voiced trailed away, entering one ear and leaving the other. Spaced out as he hugged his knees and rested his chin against them, staring intently at his reflection. His thoughts ran wild as he found that craving to always have him at close proximity. How he was happy, more than usual, when the older male placed his arm around his shoulders and kept him close or when the other would ruffle his hair and then fix it back in place moments after messing it. Yoseob loved it. His heart would bang against his rib cage at the side of him and even more so the closer he came. Doojoon had an effect on him that he couldn't ever describe. Even the most fleeting touch sent a charge through his spine that was enough to keep him smiling the rest of the day. Why was he feeling like this? Why was this happening? Why?

Pushed out of his thought as he fell onto his side at a sudden force, Yoseob blinked and looked up at him. The man that was just filling his head to the brim, he blinked as Doojoon's eyebrow rose as a he looked at Yoseob curiously. "Yah. Are you listening?" Yoseob shook his head, chuckling a bit, "Mianhae. What were you saying again? I promise I'll listen. From the top!!!" Doojoon sighed out exasperatedly. "Aish," he mumbled, reaching to ruffle at Yoseob's hair and that boyish, familiar smile appeared on his lips. 

Yoseob stared. There it was again. The beating of his heart. Banging against his chest like the steady beat of a drum.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wah kudos! Thank you so much!!! I appreciate it a lot. :)


End file.
